<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; Literature by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330017">Love &amp; Literature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie'>hxllosweetie (glassandroses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Blurbs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, F/M, Libraries, Reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds Rose reading a sad book in the TARDIS’s library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Blurbs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love &amp; Literature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose was upset. She wasn't usually upset, she was usually very cheerful. She had spent the last few days in the TARDIS library reading. The Doctor couldn't seem to see the reason why she was so upset, or why she had taken a sudden interest in reading. He went to the library to see if she was alright and found her in tears with her hair covering her face. She was holding a pillow up to her chest and a book was in her lap.</p>
<p>"Rose, are you okay?" He leaned down and brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and she sniffled. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Tell me what's wrong."</p>
<p>She sighed and looked up at him. "Its just this book..."</p>
<p>"A book?" He was puzzled. "Books are fun and happy, I love books! Especially reading them."</p>
<p>"This wasn't a fun and happy book, Doctor. It was a sad one, a very sad one." Rose whispered.</p>
<p>"Oh." He picked up the book in her lap. "This one?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>He read the title, 'The Fault In Our Stars'. He flipped through the pages and sighed. He set the book down and stood up. "I have an idea." He ran out of the room. "Stay there!"</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" She asked frantically, only to receive no answer.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, he came back in the room with two pieces of lined paper. "Here, read this!" He handed her the papers. It was a better ending to her book.</p>
<p>She read the papers as a smile appeared on her face. "Oh, thank you, Doctor!" She hugged him and when she pulled away, she kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then he kissed back.</p>
<p>And, as they say in every fairytale worth reading, they lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>